Two Strangers
by Aziza Maye
Summary: Strangers stoires about meeting the brothers for the first time.  Each chapter will be it's onw story the only thing that will be the same will be the Winchesters.  Stories will be from many different times and ages.  Rating just incase.
1. One Night in a Bar

**A few stories from the point of view of people watching our favorite brothers. I know that others have done this in the past, and I hope that mine are different than others. **

**Please let me know what you think. And if you have any ideas you want me to do just send me a note.**

**Don't own them just borrowing them for awhile.**

**One Night in a Bar**

The night was going pretty much as any other night. There were the regulars nursing there beers not wanting to go home to the wives. Some women of the night trying to pick up one of those regulars, to help them forget about the wives at home. Some kid that was turning twenty one and his friends were trying to help him kick it off 'right'. I just ignored them all and served the drinks, so I didn't even notice when the two strangers came into the bar and took a set over in the corner. It wasn't until the bartender Hank pointed them out to me that I made my way over to them. When I asked them what I could get for them and they looked up at me I lost my breath for a second. Being stick in a small town and seeing the same guys all my life I was in no way ready for these two. The one with short light brown hair and green eyes flirted out right with me. He ordered two beers and burgers, all I could do was nod. The other one's hair was longer and a dark brown. He didn't say anything to me but when he looked up at me and smiled, it reached all the way to his hazel eyes. I walked back to the bar and handed the order to Hank. He made some comment about them being together, but I ignored him. I couldn't help but watch them, they went from arguing, to laughing in a blink of an eye. When I delivered their food the short haired one flirted some more, but the other one still said nothing. As I walked away I saw that Maggie, my least favorite person, had taken notice of the two and was sizing them up. The last thing I wanted to see was one or both of them leaving with her. I kept one eye on them while I continued to serve drinks. It was getting close to closing time when I saw Maggie making her way toward the two men. I grabbed their bill and got to the table just ahead of Maggie. I handed the bill to hazel eyes and gave him my best smile, which he returned. I could feel Maggie hovering behind me. The short haired one handed me some bills telling me to keep the change. The two stood and left the bar, leaving me with an angry Maggie and a twenty dollar tip. Two days later Hank told me that some nut jobs had broken into the old cemetery and had dug up a couple graves. All the Sheriff found was a bill from this bar that had been torn in half. Call it female curiosity but on the way home that morning I stopped by the Sheriff's office and asked if I could see the bill. At first he argued but when I pointed out that I just might be able to tell him who it might have been he gave in. I forced my hands not to shake as he handed me the clear plastic bag, and there in front of me was the bill from that night for two beers and burgers. I told the Sheriff I couldn't help him and walked back out to my car. As I closed the car door I breathed a sigh of relief, that the part that was missing was the part that had my name and phone number.


	2. Emergency Room

**Don't own them just borrowing them. Let me know what you think.**

**Emergency Room**

I sat at the intake desk counting the minutes until I could head for home. Not much was happening, or ever really did, and I liked it that way. At my age I'm finished with gunshot wounds and stabbing victims. The biggest thing that ever happened around here was a possible car accident. I stood and motioned at the other nurse that I was going to step outside. The cool air felt good after being cooped up in the stuffy hospital for nine hours. I took a seat on the bench and closed my eyes, I loved nice spring evenings. My thoughts were disturbed by the sound of screeching wheels. I opened my eyes and saw a large black car speed up and stop just a few feet from me. I stood preparing myself to chew out the crazy driver. I was not prepared for the man that climbed out of the driver's seat. His face was covered with blood, his shirt was torn and also splattered with blood. He ran around the car and opened the passenger side door. I gasped when I saw the condition of the second man. I came over and offered to help, but the first man shrugged me off. He reached in and slowly helped the second man out of the car. The second man was bigger than the first but he wrapped his arms around him and helped him into the hospital. I ran past him and shouted for help. The other nurse and doctor came out of nowhere and helped get the second man onto a gurney. It took all three of us to then separate the first man from the second, he finally let go when I threatened to call the police. I led the first man into a separate room and started to treat his wounds. At first he just sat there in silence starring at the door, but I finally was able to get out of him that his name was Dean and that the other one was his younger brother Sam. He wouldn't say much more than that, most of all he refused to tell me what happened to them. I gave up trying to get him to talk and led him back down the hall and left him standing outside the room were the doctor was still working on Sam. The next day I checked Sam's chart and saw that he had been clawed by some wild animal, and had needed stitched, he also had a broken rib and had lost a lot of blood. When I entered Sam's room I found Dean asleep in a chair by the bed one hand lying on Sam's arm. When I started to check Sam's vitals Dean sat up, I smiled at him and he relaxed slightly. It was two days later that I came to work and was surprised to find that the brothers were gone and there were two FBI agents asking questions about them. When they questioned me I told them everything I knew although one of the agents seemed to not really believe a word I said. They hovered around for the rest of the night and into the morning. Before I left for the day they questioned me again, and again did not seem to like my answers. I grabbed my bag and coat and headed to my car, I could feel the agents watching me all the way. When I got to my car I looked back and saw that one FBI agent watching me. I opened my door and got in my car gently placing my bag on the passenger seat. I sat there a moment trying to will my heart to stop bounding so loudly, deep down I knew that agent could hear it from where he stood. I looked over at my bag and pushed the two files deeper and smiled. They might be FBI but they weren't very thorough. I started my car and pulled out of the parking lot. Glancing back at the hospital I knew I would not be able to go back, time to move again maybe closer to my family. With that thought I pulled out my phone and made a quick call to my cousin to let him know about the FBI. If anyone could get a message to the Winchester brothers it would be Bobby.


End file.
